The Hero of Light
by Gugaplex
Summary: A Mabinogi parody, i suggest you have already done g1-g3 or there might be spoilers later. Oppertunitys for your character to enter the story, first come first serve.
1. Prologue

In the world of Errin there were story's about the notorious hero of light, and many rose to accept that title as a Paladin. Unfortunately were there is justice, there are those who oppose it.

The Dark Knights were those who are led by the god of formors known as Cichol, and are dedicated to taking the land of Errin from the humans. The Paladins stood up against this menacing foe, but while the Dark Knights may have been fewer in numbers there power were unrivaled, and only the chosen one could wield the true power of the hero of light.

This power was said to have surpassed the gods themselves, and rivaled even the energy that is known far and wide as 'evil'. This was the prophecy of the true Hero of Light.

…...

I have chapter 1 completed and chapter 2 ready for editing, but I need character names.

Give me your username in mabinogi and tell me Male/Female Paladin/Dark Knight if you want to be part of the story.


	2. The Begining

It was early morning when all paladins were called to the entrance of Tir Chonaill. The Dark Knights have been gathering at the mouth of Dugald Aisle once again, and an invasion was expected.

The Dark Knights had already conquered most of Uladh and were barely kept out of Tir Chonaill and Lappa, then when you add the fact that no more reinforcements can be sent, it's only a matter

of time until Iria falls into there hands.

"Commander!"

It was the scout, Itacus, he and his party was sent to keep an eye on the Dark Knights movements, and he seemed panicked.

"Go ahead Itacus" Said Genesis

"The Dark Knights discovered our position! They captured 2 Paladins and are on the move towards us now!"

This was bad, not only did the Dark Knights have some leverage if it went in their favor, but the paladins were stretched thin as it was. With many stuck in Lappa, there was only 57 Paladins

in Tir Chonaill, and when you add that the Dark Knights powers are skyrocketing the outcome wasn't looking good.

"Everyone to Positions!" Said Genesis. "There's no time to waste! The Dark Knights are on the move!"

"Yes Commander!"

"Archers! Ambush them from all sides to try and take as many out of the equation as possible!"

"Yes sir!" said Yachiro, who led the squadron of archers.

"Mages squads 1 through 4! Prepare your most powerful spells in-case we need to fall back!"

"Yes sir." Said Ren, leader of the mage squads.

"And Gugaplex, i told you your still to young to fight! Get back into the village and help mend any wounded soldiers!"

'Darn,' thought Gugaplex, 'and I thought i got in unnoticed this time.'

Needless to say, Gugaplex was disappointed his father wouldn't let him fight.

* * *

><p><p>

Dark Knights are up next!

I still need characters, the time in-between the Prologue and Chapter 1 was me coming up with character names.

And remember, I'm always open to new ideas!


	3. March of the Dark Knights

When the Supreme Lord of the Dark Knights squadron, Keeb Crucio, had ordered his troops to march forth, he was unaware of the paladins waiting for him within the trees. A Supreme lord was a Dark Knight

who's power had far surpassed an Infra Black. In order to qualify you must have defeated a Prairie Dragon in less then 15 hits.

...With bare hands.

A Supreme Lords power often surpasses that of 100 Champions, and kill without second thought.

And this one had single-handedly taken out 5000 Champions when the Dark Knights took Dunbarton.

Supreme Lords we're not required to fight, but failure for them was not an option. They would sacrifice any number of recruits to get the job done, all as to keep their rank and wealth.

"Keeb Crucio sir!" Said the new recruit Onyx

"What is so very important that you would even dare forget to state my title?" said Keeb

The recruit froze, Keeb showed no emotion at all. He knew about the rumors of what would happen if you disrespected him in anyway. He needed to carefully choose his words to make it out of this

unscathed.

"The paladins have archers ambushing us from the trees to take out our Soldiers Supreme Lord sir. Shall we send in the assassin unit?"

The Assassins were specialized in tracking and silent killing, he knew. By suggesting the idea it should help lessen punishments.

"Very well." Said Keeb Crucio, "Since you've brought somewhat valuable information, I'll show mercy."

Onyx was relived. The fact that mercy would be shown was amazing even for a first offense. He felt great! he escaped death...

All thoughts were cut off when he felt something wet on his back.

"Be thankful, I created a deep cut in your internal organs so you wouldn't slowly bleed to death. Consider it a farewell present."

The words seemed blurred to the recruit as things started to become dark, he never even got to find out how he was stabbed in the back while he was facing Keeb...

"Bladeduster, why don't you take care of the archers? I'm tired of their games." Said Keeb

"Yes sir Supreme Commander Keeb Crucio" said the Head Assassin Bladeduster

'Time for some fun' thought Keeb, as a smile crept to his face.

Chapter 2 is done! Whoo!

First person to request I add them to the story, Keeb Crucio, I hope you like your position.

3rd chapter will be a while, but it should be a long one. WARNING: LAME SPOILER:

Chapter title is Fight for Survival, unless I change it.


	4. Fight for Survival: Part 1

A thick mist began to appear as the mages provided a cover for the Paladins. They had to be prepared for anything, and anyone.

"Commander!"

It was Itacus again, he had been assigned to keep updates on what was happening.

"What is it Itacus?" said Genesis.

"The archers have been put into critical condition by an assassin! And our scouts spotted a Supreme Commander!"

"WHAT!" it wasn't good. A supreme commander would easily wipe out the Paladins while they were stretched thin like this. If they aren't careful, it could be the end.

"Mages! Begin casting your spells to take out the front lines!" Said Genesis, giving out commands.

"Any Remaining Archers get behind the garrison and take out anyone who could cause us Trouble!"

"And all remaining Paladins prepare ambush squads! Take out the assassins so we can attack from all sides!"

"Yes sir!" was heard all around as everyone began to scramble to their positions.

"Itacus! Go inform the medic tent to prepare more beds and have a stretcher team ready in case this gets ugly!"

"Ye-e-s sir!" Said Itacus, frightened by the idea of things getting ugly.

"Now then, Gugaplex, if you really want to be helpful can you go get my gear? Looks as though I may have to take on the Supreme Commander myself." Said Genesis.

Gugaplex was shocked. Not just by the fact that he had been detected so easily when everyone was frantic, but the fact that his father was going to go into battle.

"Yes sir!" was all Gugaplex could say as he ran back to town to gather the gear. His father was a rank 2 Champion, one of the strongest you would find remaining. But this was a Supreme Commander Genesis would be up against.

"Commander, are you really going up against the Supreme Commander yourself?" Said Yachiro, she had just returned from the medic tent. Her injuries weren't bad, but enough to keep her out of the battle.

"Yes, but don't worry, a top class Commander wouldn't be sent to take care of a small garrison. It wont be easy, but i should pull through."

Alas, he couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

><p><p>

The Dark Knights had been advancing forward when the spells had struck. There had been a series of thunders and ice spears, finished with 3 fireballs.

'Pathetic' thought Keeb 'those couldn't have been higher then rank 6.'

Then it began. Paladins began rushing from each side blocking in the Dark Knights, and while they were preoccupied blocking swords, arrows began to take out the mages and Infra Blacks.

That was when Keeb stepped forward, suddenly 10 Paladins were on the ground unmoving. Nobody had even seen the movement, but then the Dark Knights that were near those paladins begone falling to

their knees.

'He's ruthless!' thought Genesis, as Keeb came into his sight, 'There's no way he is in the lower class. Looks like I've got my work cut out for me.'

As soon as the mages had launched another fireball into the center of the trapped Dark Knights, anyone who remained standing broke free in order to retreat.

All in vein, as soon as they passed by Keeb, they fell motionless.

"I don't seem to recall ordering a retreat!" he boomed, "so, either you can get back in there or you can join the others in a grave!"

That was incentive enough. They all ran to face the Paladins now knowing that it was life or death.

Then everyone froze as the heard a clang of metal to metal, and looked back to see the Supreme Commander had drawn his sword.

But the Dark Knights were shocked to see that it had been blocked by the Paladin Commander Genesis.

* * *

><p><p>

Ok, here's the thing.

This was originally going to be a long chapter, and it is longer then the other 2, but the next part I need to spend more time organizing and thinking about I didn't want people to wait to read more.

So now it's in 2 parts! Enjoy and please Review!


	5. Fight for Survival: Part 2

Chapter 4: Fight for Survival: Part 2

The air had become thick. Keeb hit a few more strikes, each blocked easily by Genesis.

"It's been a while since this has happened" said Keeb, with a hint of a smile.

"I don't think you'll get away unscratched like at Dunbarton" Replied Genesis, with determination in his eyes.

"We'll see about that."

It happened in a flash, Keeb had appeared behind Genesis and swung a strange black blade with a dark energy radiating from it, only to be blocked yet again.

"Interesting" said Keeb, his smile growing, "it has been a while since someone blocked my blade. Not even mythril should be able to stand up against the scales of a shadow dragon."

it was said a shadow dragon blade is one of the strongest and sharpest you would find, the shadow dragon being a massive creature that was nearly unbeatable. Rumors said it could cut mythril like it was butter.

"It's no ordinary mythril," said Genesis, "this is crafted in a very special way using a crude energy released in magic. Its also known as a 'mana leak' to some, but its stronger then something a rank 2 mage

could achieve."

"Well then, lets see it block this. This dark aura on my blade shows how much of my power is in the blade, will you still be able to block it?" asked Keeb.

The ground started to shake and crack as Keeb begone to flood in his power, many nearby trees were knocked done and the nearby army's were forced to bring the battle into Tir Chornill.

"It has been fun." Said Keeb, his smile growing excitedly. "But now you must die."

In an instant, the two commanders swung forth with their blades. Each of them had a deadly swing.

And the resulting clash created a blinding light.

"Whats going on?" Asked Gugaplex, frightened by the large source of light seen in the distance.

"It's Genesis" said Yachiro, the fear on her face evident, "He has started his fight."

"But that light was alot of power!" said Gugaplex "What if..."

"Enough of that." Interrupted Yachiro "your father will be fine, he hasn't even begone to fight."

But it wasn't enough for him, Gugaplex had ran towards the battle as soon as the ground started to shake.

As the dust settled, the outcome had appeared before them. Keeb Crucio stood there wounded while Genesis was only scratched up.

"It's been a while" said Keeb, without any pain, "since anyone has managed that."

"The fight ends here" said Genesis, "either you can retreat, or die here, but I wont let you take this town."

It began as a chuckle, it soon grew to a full out laugh, as Keeb seemed to have lost his mind.

"You don't seem to understand do you!" said Keeb, "You are currently a Champion, But I haven't even transformed!"

"What good will it do if your last attack didn't scratch me?" asked Genesis.

"Ha!" laughed Keeb. "You know as well as I do that is a lie. your hand was broken from the hilt of my sword, and your blade is dented from 3 strikes!"

"Prepare to see a mere glimpse of my power, it's an honor really, I don't usually transform for trash like you."

It started as any other transformation, a dark energy formed around him as the familiar infrared armor appeared.

Then it got worse. The ground beneath him began to crumble and break apart, as a shock wave was sent out slicing clean through trees and any unprepared soldiers.

"You monster!" said Genesis, but then with one punch, everything went black.

His last sight was Gugaplex, getting up out of the fallen trees.

* * *

><p><p>

That ends part 2 of this chapter. Next should be the last chapter of part one, but we'll see.

And yes, sorry it took so long.

Characters are still welcome! And ideas are appreciated!


End file.
